Come to me,pet
by violet.cupcake-chan
Summary: Sasuke decides to return to the Leaf village after learning Madara's true plans.Things seemed to have gotten so dull for him until he finally starts to really notice how interesting Sai is. Sausuke x Sai. (Shippudden era.)
1. Chapter 1

-Sausuke rubbed his sore eyelids,that bastard Madara tried to take his should have known it was too good to be true and those stories of his brother that he told ever so had escaped from team 7 to be alone for awhile and have time to think to himself,images of those faces popped into his head and the one he hated most of 's,he has been with him for 2 and a half years,he was used to team had to think hard last night about what needed to be done and if he would have followed Madara anymore,he would be blind and basically worthless to which his plans to restore his clan would have been a mere stupid line of words and nothing more.-

Sausuke:pfft..

-Sausuke stood up as water dripped off of his muscular body,over the years sausuke had changed and just mentally but physically as well,his features had become more mature and stronger and his eyes more destined as hair was long and his body was more muscular,to put things in full Sausuke was just plain handsome and when he were 12 he were just cute but like everyone in the village people will grow up and change for the footsteps could be heard followed by voices and just by the loud one he could tell it were team 7,looking for him as always as if they needed him for dear he came back Naruto and Sakura both yelled at him to what seemed forever about leaving them that way and then Sakura hugged him so hard that she fell straight on her face when he pointed to Sausuke in the pond.-

Naruto:Hey there he is!

Sakura:Oh,Sausuke-

-Sakura blushed and looked down as they were walking,Sausuke got out of the pond and put his shirt back leaned down and tied his headband around his forhead.-

Sai:I see your still in tact from being hugged by monster strength Sakura,i would think your limbs would be missing by now.

-Sakura growled and punched sai.-

Sakura:Hey do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut because nothing good or useful comes out of it!

-Sai smiled as he got up seeming to be unscaved by her hits and he were used to them by now and with all the things he had to say about Sakura and punches felt like nothing.-

Kakashi:So Sausuke i assume your ready for the mission iv'e included you in and the strings i had to pull with Lady Tsuande to get her to fully trust you you have come back from being aloof you would have to be assigned to a new team and since they're are no teams who need members at the stuck with the 4 of us until then.

Sausuke:Fine.

Naruto:Yeah! so no funny stuff like trying to join some criminal group again,do you know what we all had to go through just to have you back here?!.It was hard and after it all just to have you come back on your was hard to fight you made you come back anyway?,it had better been us and all we did for you,you jerk!.

-Sausuke was quiet and his features indicated that he was listening though,he took a step back and began walking ahead.-

Sausuke:We had better get a start on the travel now before sundown.

Naruto:So now your ignoring me huh?! you dont just walk away-

-Kakashi pulled back on Naruto's collar which Naruto looked at Kakashi with confusion.-

Kakashi:Naruto let Sausuke be for the remaining time alright,you yelling wont make anything go away.I know your hurting but you cant solve it this way,trust me.

-Naruto walked up ahead with the others,he was mad at Sausuke for leaving and for coming back with no explaination on why he left but what Kakashi said to him had to be obeyed because Kakashi used his serious voice.-

Sakura:So Sausuke-kun are you still thinking of restoring your clan because i can be a full time helper,i can help you all the way with that-

Sai:Right up until the part where the first born has pink hair and yells like a banshee,then -

Sakura:Ugh! shut up your idiot!

-Sakura punched Sai back a few feet,Sai got up and he was starting to feel like a crash test was a sign to just keep his truthful words to himself since nobody wanted to hear the truth about themselves anymore,oh what a walked next to Kakashi,Naruto moved up next to Sausuke and tried to not let his obvious bitter mood get in the way of anything he were going to say to him.-

Naruto:Well finally we have an B rank mission now,since your with us i guess she feels know feel like a person would and now some cold block of ice.

-Naruto frowned as Sausuke seemed to be ignoring him the whole time-

Naruto:Block of ice!

-Kakashi jumped onto a tree branch and started to hop ahead,they rest did the same and followed him .All the way Naruto glared at Sausuke,he could believe he was being ignored and well Sausuke was like looked down and shook it off well if he was going to be that way after all he did for him,then Naruto was going to be the very same way reaching the village of the hidden clouds,they exscorted the cement maker's 7 year old son back to the Fire village reported back to Lady Tsuande,she still didnt trust Sausuke and in her eyes he still had a long way to go to prove that he has had left to relax and read which left the 4 alone.-

Sakura:Sasuke how about you take me on a date?

Naruto:I've been asking to take you on a date,let me date you Sakura!

Sakura:Naruto no! i love you as a friend and a team mate but Sausuke has my heart!

Naruto:What?! how can this jerk have your heart huh?!

Sakura:Naruto his is not a jerk,you just dont understand him is all!

Naruto:Oh i understand a jerk when i see one!

-Sausuke had left off while they were in the heated arugument,Sai found it interesting and followed looked behind him as he were leaping.-

Sausuke:Why are you folloing me Sai?

Sai:I know you were the one who killed Lord Danzo.

Sausuke:Lord? I imagine you have a bone to pick with me now.

Sai:You could say that and then again the only reason i respected Lord Danzo is that he gave me a reason for being.

Sausuke:And what was that pretell? So you'd like to fight me now? Kill me? Lets see you try hm?

-Sasuke gave an interested smirk as he stopped and landed on the ground,he waited for mai to come down as well.-

Sai:No i dont wish to kill you,i wish to find out how you did away with him.

-It were quiet-

Sausuke:It wasn't much of a fight since he was an old man,just one stab did the trick.

Sai:You also stabbed your team member as well.

Sausuke:Oh well small price to pay for being in the way,dont you think?

-Sausuke's heart has grown small,black and could no longer feeling warm emotions anymore,that was gone.-

Sai:If you would say so.

-Sasuke looked at Sai and finally got a chance to just really look at him,he noticed details and features on him and what he were looked at his silky short black hair and his smooth pale porcelain skin,his dark eyes and his smooth down to his slender body and his stomach that were was sexy,so sexy Sausuke began to get turned on just by looking at him with notice this time and not just glancing.-

Sai:Cat got your tongue Uchiha?

-Sausuke smirked with high amusement now as he moved closer to Sai.-

Sausuke:No but it seems a cat got to your clothes,care to comment on why anyone guy would wear what apparently belongs to a girl?

-Sai looked down,he didnt think what he were wearing belonged to a girl at then looked back up at Sausuke who had gotten closer to him,way to moved back a bit.-

Sai:Well they certain-

-Sai's eyes widdened when Sauske deeply and hungrily kissed Sai with such lust,Sai felt the warm lips onto his as he let his body fall back straight onto the ground,Sai's blush grew bright even though he couldnt believe what just happened,Sauske smirked and leaned over came to his senses and jumped back from Sausuke.-

Sai:I dont understand whats wrong with you

-Sasuke leaned back casually-

Sausuke:You know i dont like the name Sai for you,ill call you...pet

-Sai got back some with a small gulp as Sasuke gave him a rather worldy evil smile.-


	2. Chapter 2

-Sai jumped down and began to ran the other way,this only made this interesting for Sausuke as he followed after Sai pretending he couldnt catch had finally found it,a real reason to be here because he now found something he could Orochimaru did rub off of Sausuke a little but however the matter he would have Sai in bed by the speed up and were right beside Sai now.-

Sausuke:Tsk tsk pet,you shouldnt be running from your master now should you?

-Sai jumped down to the ground and continued running,he didnt know what Sasuke was up to but whatever it is it just cant be good with him being happy at sigh like that for nothing,Sausuke had enough of this chase and needed Sai to know his place before he got out of hand and Sausuke knew that he were way stronger than caught up with Sai and pinned him to the grass,Sai struggled and moved wildly,sort of thrusting his hips upward which made Sausuke smirk since he were on top of him.-

Sausuke:You think doing that is going to make me stop?

Sai:why are you doing this?!

-Sausuke leaned down to his ear and traced it with his tongue,Sai smelled so good which turned Sausuke on even more than he already were.-

Sausuke:We must learn our place shouldnt we pet.

-Sausuke pinned Sai's arms up so he wouldnt try anything else to get away and pinned his hips down his his own,planting another kiss to Sai's soft lips giving Sai hints as to what Sausuke really kiss felt so good that Sai couldnt fight it anymore,the warmth of Sausuke on top of quickly giving in and kissing the raven haired uchiha heir back,Sausuke took it a step ahead since Sai were kissing him quickly took Sai's clothes off,exposing his soft yet form naked body and his rather hard blushed deeply and pushed Sausuke off a pinned Sai's hands to the grass and deeply kissed his neck.-

Sausuke:Never defy me or ill punish you,harshly.

-Sai closed his eyes and tried to hold the noises in as Sausuke kissed his neck,it felt wonderful now feeling his warm tongue explore his nap.-

Sai:S-s-s-t-

-A moan finally escaped as Sausuke gave Sai's Erection a hard squeeze and begin pumping his fingers up and down in a slow pace,Sai's moans quickened as if he were going to lose his with sweet hot breathe of the two heated bodies.-

Sausuke:If you keep breathing like that you'll suffocate yourself.

-Sausuke removed his own clothes and began nipping and licking at Sai's sensitive neck again,Sai arched back again and moaned so sexy that it almost drove Sausuke wild with heated slid 2 fingers into Sai's mouth.-

Sausuke:Suck and make sure to get them nice and coated,pet.

-Sai didnt know why he needed to do such a thing but he sucked his fingers making sure to get them nice and coated with saliva as Sausuke had instructed,afterwards Sauske slid Sai's lower body up and lifted his legs up as well so his nice pink anal pucker would showed no hesitation as he slowly slid his fingers around it making Sai quiver a bit.-

Sausuke:Hey,relax some huh?

-Sai could relax with was unatural to him and he didnt really want it but Sausuke was going to do it anyway so he read enough books to know the human body well enough to know what was going to happen next and he braced him just before Sasuke pushed the two slippery wet fingers inside of tightened up and winced at the pain.-

Sai:Y-you can just punish me,but stop now!

Sausuke:I told you to relax,its not my fault if you defy me and this is your punishment for your defiance,pet.

-Sausuke pushed the wet fingers into Sai deeper causing Sai to scream out as Sausuke's fingers hit a bundle of sensitive nerves,Sausuke smirked knowing that he found Sai's then thrusted his fingers in and out a big harder hitting the spot with each thrust,making Sai moan out loud in pleasure now.-

Sai:Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh mhmmmmm ahhhhhhh!

-Sai wouldnt have never though anal could feel so good,Sausuke took his fingers away which made Sai squirm around a bit and whimper in protest.-

Sausuke:Your so hot arent you pet,you want me that bad i see?

-Sai blushed and looked to the side.-

Sausuke:Silent,hmm.I cant give you want you want unless you tell me,what is it that you want my pet?

Sai:I...i...wa..-

Sausuke:What? speak up now i cant understand that..

Sai:I want you inside of me please!

Sausuke:Please what?

Sai:I want you inside of me please master!

-Sausuke smirked in satisfaction as he lined up his own erection at Sai's hot,wet and waiting entrance,he held sai's slim hips as he slowly pushed himself into Sai and stop as Sai let out a loud yell of burning pain,Sausuke stayed there letting Sai get used to his got his body adjusted,Sausuke slid more of himself 's body adjusted again.-

-Sausuke slid out and then slid back in hard,holding Sai's thighs up and he thrusted in and out steadily causing Sai to moan out in deep and intense pleasure as e brushed passed Sai's sweet spot with each was so hot and tight around Sausuke,he groaned lowly and tightened his grip on Sai's thighs as he thrusted into him harder causing Sai to moan even spurted out of Sai's reached down and pumped Sai's erection steadily to the pace of his thrusting to which he started to thrust faster.-

-Sai's Moans got louder and his arched back tightly,sasuke held his body up and groaned a bit louder feeling Sai get tighter around begin to pump Sai's erection harder and Sai's yelled out loudly as he ejaculated long thick white spurts of cum onto onto his stomach and chest,Sai's body tightened with this new and intense pleasure,thus tightening around Sasuke and heated intense pleasure went through him as he groaned loudly and ejaculated into Sai hard,deep and tightening his grip on Sai's thighs,Sai blushed deeply and moaned as he felt Sausuke's hot,thick cum fill him up so good.-

-Sausuke leaned over Sai as he loosened his grip on him and pulled out,his seed pouring out of Sai's entrance,Sai blushed deeply,Sausuke gave a satisfied smirk before getting picked up Sai bridal style and carried him to the pond and threw him in,Sai gasped and squirmed around before swimming to the side.-

Sai:You bastard!

-Sausuke smirked before calmly getting it.-

Sauksuke:You needed to be cleaned off and what better way to get cleaned is in the water,i know your smart enough to know that Sai.

-The cold water just made the stinging soreness in his rear even worst now,he winced at the pain and got out once he were cleaned off and got out,Sai couldnt believe this was happening at was outside in the arm of the forest and naked with Sausuke after just having sex with him,they both got handed Sai some pain tablets.-

Sausuke:Your going to need these or thats going to hurt like hell in the morning.

-Sai took the tablets-

Sai:You talk as if you've been through this before.

-Sausuke were quiet as he as he walked up behind,Sai followed him the best he legs felt like weak peices of paper,Sausuke stopped and looked back.-

Sausuke:How did you ever join team 7-anyone can join those idiots,nevermind.

-Sausuke picked up Sai and went to his home,Sausuke went inside and sat Sai onto the looked around Sausuke's house and for a stuck up guy his house wasn't that bad at all,it was acutaly nice if Sai could say so himself,Sausuke gave Sai a cup of water and Sai took the tablets for the sore pain that seemed to be getting he were sitting down made it even worst than that,afterwards Sausuke sat the glass down and looked at Sai in curiosity now which was never found himself curious about anyone before.-

Sai:So are you going to eat me now?

Sausuke:I was planning on it but you foiled my plan.

-Sai looked at him confused.-

Sausuke:Its called a joke,try and keep up alright.

-Sai gave him a weird smile-

Sausuke:Hmmmm,so what were you with Danzo anyway?

Sai:What do you mean?

-Sausuke looked at him a bit frank-

Sausuke:He was your superiror right? so did you two ever fuck?

Sai:No! Lord Danzo and i never had sex before im not attracted to Lord danzo in that way.

Sausuke:Ah,so you admit if you were attracted to him you two would have fucked?

-Sai blushed and looked away,Sausuke chuckled before caressing Sai's smooth cheek and giving a nice kiss to his leaned back once again.-

Sai:So what about you and Orochimaru? hmm? I mean according to what Naruto says you've been gone for 3 years and in that time span did you and Orochimaru have sex any? I mean you knew what to give me aftwards and you told me it would hurt in the morning,only someone who has been through it would know that.

-Sai gave him another smile before leaning down and taking another drink of water from the cup,Sausuke didnt want to admit he and Orochimaru had sex.-

Sausuke:Hmmm,very smart smart indeed,pet.

-Sausuke placed his hand over Sai's neck lightly and placed his lips to his ear.-

Sai:woah,your horny again.I didnt think i cant last through another pounding from you.

Sausuke:My pet you are to never get personal like that again,do you understand.

-Sai looked at him and then smiled as he noded.-

Sai:Yes master.

-Sausuke smirked to see that Sai catches on fast for someone who just blurts out anything at anytime and anywhere without thinking on it first.-

Sausuke:Good.

-To much shock from Sai,Sausuke leaned Sai over and held him from didnt know what changed Sausuke's mind about him but he liked it,he liked this warmth and he liked being noticed and wanted in this was what he wanted ,he wanted a purpose to live and someone who wanted him to live,this was nice and for the first time in his life he acutaly felt truly loved.-

-Sausuke felt that now he had a reason to stay in the Leaf village,it wasn't dull or boring had something to corrupt,he had Sai and never before has anyone amused him or turned him on so much as the pale male in front of decided Sai filled his life with something that was missing .

Sausuke:No more Danzo,no more of your past and from now on...you come to me,pet.

The end.


End file.
